In the Waiting
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Kurt and Dave have searched and waited for fifteen years for something that's been missing. Will one chance encounter change everything they thought they knew and wanted?


**A/N: I have no idea where this even came from, but it wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it. So here you go a completely unplanned and random one-shot. That being said, I do not condone Kurt's actions in this at all. Cheating is very, very bad, but in this case, he needed to have the sex with Dave, and I wasn't going to deny him. So there you go.**

**In the Waiting**

Kurt was bored as he leaned against the wall. He was in San Francisco, with Blaine, Blaine's husband, and his new boyfriend, John. He like his boyfriend and he loved Blaine, his first love and now best friend. For the past twelve years, since he was twenty years old, he and Blaine would go to gay pride parades all over the country. The first was in San Francisco, and this was their first time back since then.

The parade itself had been amazing, he loved the sights and sounds and the general camaraderie he felt being around others who understood and felt the same way. But, he felt something was still missing in his life. He was thirty-two. He had a good job and he liked where he lived.

He checked his cellphone again hoping that Mercedes had texted him back, but no such luck. Ever since she had gotten married and popped out two kids in three years, their best friend, "I need you right now" chats were rare.

Then they were being called to their table and it was time for dinner. He sat down, buried his head in his menu and tried to pretend as if he wasn't slowly suffocating and drowning. He didn't even know why he felt trapped, he just did.

When the waiter came to ask for their order, he felt like asking for a side of freedom and happiness.

He barely paid any attention as he ate and thought back to the events that had brought him to where he was today.

He had graduated with honors from high school, ended up attending New York Academy of Dramatic Arts with Rachel and Blaine followed a year later. For his twentieth birthday, he was surprised with a two tickets to San Francisco from Blaine and life was good. Until they graduated college, and Kurt wanted to stay in New York and audition and make it big on Broadway. And Blaine wanted to go to Los Angeles. He had loved San Francisco, and Hollywood was his ultimate goal. They decided on Kurt's twenty-first birthday that it was best to move on. They were best friends, but they just couldn't make it as a couple. They both wanted different things out of life.

He dated many guys over the years, but on his thirtieth birthday, he met John at a poetry reading by Lauren Zizes who had moved to New York City a few years before. She introduced them and they hit it off. A year of dating later, they were living together and Kurt was expecting the big question was coming any day. And the thing was he didn't want that.

He loved John, he really did, but he wasn't happy. He always felt something was missing, like he was drowning and he no idea why.

He realized that Blaine had asked him something then and he simply smile and nodded. Blaine and John continued to talk about the foundation John worked for, which helped underprivileged gay youth in New York City. Kurt loved that about John. So willing and open to help those in need, regardless of their beliefs. He often supported Christian, Islamic, Hindu, Jewish organizations because children were involved.

Truthfully, John was everything Kurt should want in a man. A former linebacker from USC, a pro-bono lawyer by day, and a human rights activist by night. Plus, it didn't hurt that he looked like Hugh Jackman and could sing and dance like him too. Why Kurt couldn't be truly be happy baffled and disturbed him.

Then he looked out the window. Across the street from the restaurant was a rather drab looking building, but when he saw many gay man walking in and out of it, he was intrigued.

He turned to Blaine and Jeremiah, who married about a year after Blaine and Kurt, had broken up. They had recently moved back to the bay area when Jeremiah was transferred there for his job.

"So, what's the building across the street?"

"Oh, that? Well it was a gay bar called Blush. But it went into foreclosure and bankruptcy, and just recently got purchased and renamed 'Fancy'." 

"Looks interesting. We should check it out while we're here."

Blaine scoffed at him,

"Kurt, come on. We are all in our thirties and in happy and serious relationships. Why would we need to go to a gay club?"

"It would be fun. Come on. It's our vacation, none of us have to work tomorrow and I'd like to get a drink."  
>"I know of a great bar around the corner where adults can go."<p>

"Don't you ever get bored with the dinner and cocktail thing? Sometimes I just want to let loose and dance."

"I used to when I was still in my twenties."

"Whatever. I'm going over you can head over to the boring cocktail bar if you want."

John looked concerned,

"But how are you going to get back to the hotel?"  
>"I believe they have things called taxis here. "<br>"Don't be rude, Kurt."

"I'm sorry, baby. You can come with me you know."

"I know, but the whole gay club thing isn't my scene and never has been."

"Well if you change your mind, you know where I'll be."

"I'll see you guys later." 

Kurt walked across the street, showed the bouncer his id, and walked in.

It was actually not as crowded or wild as he thought it would be, but then it was still relatively early on a Saturday evening.

He sat himself at the bar and ordered his favorite drink: Malibu and Coke.

After his third drink, he was feeling good. He ordered a long island iced tea to make his buzz complete.

Just as he swallowed the last of it, he heard a commotion by the door. He turned to see a very well built and handsome man walk in.

The man greeted people by the door and dancing, and then headed straight to the VIP section.

"Who is that?"

Kurt watched him march gracefully up the stairs and was instantly intrigued.

"Don't even bother man".

Kurt turned to look at the guy next to him.

He was attractive, thin with pale skin, bright red lips and light brown hair.

"What do you mean, don't bother?"

"I mean, he's a love 'em and leave 'em type of guy."

"You know from firsthand experience?"

"Oh yeah. Let's just say he likes to fuck twinks, and then kick them out of his bed. It's sort of his thing. So yeah, you'll probably get into bed with him, but don't be surprised if you're barely done and he's already shoving you out the door."

"Someone sounds bitter."

"Yeah, well I spent two months trying to get into his pants, so I think I'm entitled."

Kurt just laughed and ordered another drink.

"I'm Kurt by the way."

"I'm Martin."

"So, Martin. What do you do?"  
>"I'm an actor, or at least trying to be. You?"<p>

"I'm from New York City and I help run a nonprofit organization, and I also have a role in the Broadway show, Jersey Boys."

"Oh, really? Real life Broadway Royalty?"

"I wouldn't say that, but I do okay for myself."

"So, Kurt, Mr. Broadway Man, are you single?"

"No. I've been in a relationship for two years now."

"Too bad, you're cute."

"Sorry, you're really not my type."

"What a hot gay guy with a dick isn't your type?"

Kurt just shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

He couldn't help but think about the owner and how familiar he looked. It was like he knew who he was or at least knew someone who looked like him and it irritated him.

Twenty minutes passed after he drank yet another drink and danced with a few guys who were cute.

Then he felt a hand on his elbow.

It was the bouncer for the VIP section.

"The owner would like for you to join him in the VIP section."

"Are you sure he meant me?"

"Yeah, he pointed you out specifically."

Kurt just shrugged and followed the man up the stairs.

As he stepped into the room, he noticed another bar, and ten to twenty young men making out on random couches and chairs.

The owner stood behind the bar making some drinks.

He smiled when Kurt stepped toward the bar.

"Welcome to Fancy."  
>"Thanks, I'm Kurt."<p>

"Nice to meet you, Kurt."

"So, do you have a name?"

"I sure do."  
>"And are you going to let me know what it is?"<p>

"Maybe. I think we should get to know each other more."

"Okay, and what would you like to know?"

"Who you are, what you like, that kind of thing."  
>"And why are you so interested? Does it have anything to do with me being a "twink" and you being into that?"<p>

The owner's face clouded over and but cleared just as quickly.  
>"Where did you hear that?"<p>

"Just around."  
>"Does it bother you if that's true?"<p>

"Why would it bother me?"

The owner just shrugged and put the drinks on a tray.

One of the shirtless servers came over and took the drinks.

"Some guys are prudes and I'm not all guys' type believe it or not."

"I find this whole thing a bit strange, but no more strange than some of the other experiences I've had over the years in gay bars."

"So what are you doing in this gay bar? Are you from around here?"

"No. I'm originally from Ohio, and now I live in New York City. Just here on vacation. We did the whole gay pride thing today and I decided to end it with a nightcap. How about you?"

"I live here. I like San Francisco. When I came out my parents basically told me they didn't care that I was gay, but encouraged me to find someplace where I could be myself. And I fell in love with ocean. So San Francisco seemed like the perfect choice."

Kurt looked at the man in front of him. He simply couldn't shake the idea that he knew this man.

"I'm sorry, but this may seem really strange, but do I know you? You seem so familiar to me."

"No, I'm pretty sure you don't know who I am."

Kurt felt even more perturbed. He felt like he had known this guy for years.

"So, what should I call you then?"

"You can call me Big D. That's what everyone calls me around here."

"So Big D, is that supposed to be an allusion to your penis?"

To his delight the owner just laughed heartily as he wiped the bar down,

"Well, I've never had any complaints before."

"I can imagine."

Kurt looked appreciatively at the man. He had a thick chest, huge arms, and massive thighs. This guy was built and it was exactly the type of body that made Kurt's body hum in response.

"So, are you done checking me out?"

Kurt blushed but didn't break his gaze from the owner's.

"Why does it bother you?"

"No, actually I quite like it, but I don't know anything about you, like if you're a serial killer, crazy, or even if you're single."

"And what if I am all three?"

"Well I'd still want to fuck you, but I'd take precautions."

Kurt arched his eyebrows. This guy was not only hot, he was blunt and sort of perfect.

"Well, I'm not a killer. I'm on Broadway and I help run a nonprofit organization to help underprivileged gay youth, I have been accused of being a tad crazy from time to time, and I'm not single, unfortunately,"

"Yeah, figures a hot guy like you with all that going for him is taken. He's a lucky guy."

Kurt watched the owner and for reason he seemed genuinely upset, that Kurt wasn't single.

Why would a love 'em and leave 'em guy be upset?

"I'm taken.. for now."

"What does for now mean?"

"I don't know, honestly. I love my boyfriend, but a lot of times I feel like something is missing."

"Like what?"

"Like passion, humor. I don't know. I sometimes feel like it's just comfortable and not really what I've dreamed love should be like."

Kurt looked up as the man stared at him while he talked. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss this man that he had just met a few minutes ago. Instead, he dug his nails into his palms and forced himself to say seated on the barstool.

"So that means you're in a gay club trying to find what you're missing?"

"What? No. I'm just here to get some drinks!"

"Really? You're just here to get drinks? Yet you're in the VIP Section with the owner and flirting with him I might add and you're only here to get drinks?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe, you're here looking for what you're missing and you think that someone here can be it for you. Right?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well I can tell you , it doesn't work."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, yeah you're my type, and I keep fucking random guys just like you hoping I'm going to find that love that I once felt for someone a long time ago, and I've never been able to find it again."

"So you think because you can't find love we're all doomed?"

"I don't know, I just know meaningless sex isn't going to solve anything. Especially when you have someone to go home to."

"But I don't want to go home to him."  
>Kurt couldn't believe he said it out loud and actually meant it.<p>

"I don't want to go home to him. I'm tired of always feeling trapped and bored and like something isn't right. So yeah, I'm looking for something."

"And you think I can give it you?"

"I have no idea, but yeah I'd like to try."

"You sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're sure I'm really your type?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Let's get out of here."

Big D led Kurt down the stairs and outdoors. He stopped to tell the Bouncer to have his car brought around, and within five minutes, they were heading toward Big D's apartment.

Kurt walked into a gorgeous penthouse suite that overlooked the ocean and the skyline of San Francisco and was blown away.

"Wow, you have an absolutely gorgeous view."

"Damn right I do."

Kurt turned to see Big D staring at him.

Kurt blushed and smiled as Big D stepped toward him.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, Kurt. Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? Yes. I want you to fuck me."

Big D stepped toward Kurt then and grabbed his neck.

He pulled him roughly to him and kissed him.

Kurt gasped and felt Big D's tongue enter his mouth and he couldn't help but respond.

He grabbed Big D then and held on for dear life.

He knew from just one kiss that whatever he had been missing with Blaine and John was there with this man.

Wow. One kiss and he already wanted to offer this man anything just so he would fuck him.

Kurt whined as Big D licked the shell of his ear and down to his Adam's apple.

"Fuck."

"Big D moved to the juncture of where Kurt's neck and shoulder met and placed gentle kisses along it."

He lifted his head and stared into Kurt's eyes, seeming to look for something."

Kurt looked back and hoped his eyes told him how much he wanted this, and how much he needed it.

Big D looked for a few more seconds than led him to his bedroom.

Kurt's mind raced as he wondered how he had let things get this far, and he also felt a little ashamed and guilty for doing this when John was waiting for him back at the hotel room.

Then Kurt's pants were being removed and his cock was Big D's mouth and all thought was lost. Kurt gave himself up to feeling and pleasure of the moment.

It was almost too much for him to bear.

The wet, hot suction worked over him and he could feel the familiar ache starting and knew he was close.

He tapped on Big D's head to let him know he was about to come, but Big D barely moved.

Within seconds, Kurt was spurting streams of semen into Big D's mouth and shuddering from the strength of his orgasm.

That was definitely unexpected. While sex with John had always been nice and pleasant, it never felt like that.

"Holy Shit."

"What?"

"You are really good at that."

"I'm glad you think so."

"So, I was thinking instead of me returning the favor, you could fuck me."

"I think that can be arranged. Just let me get some condoms from the bathroom."

Big D disappeared into the bathroom and came back a few seconds later with a box of magnum condoms and a bottle of lube.

" Good to see I was right about the magnum part. "

Dave just smiled and handed him the box.

Kurt lay back against the pillows and spread his legs.

He knew exactly what he wanted and he was done settling. He wanted Big D to fuck him hard and for once, he just wanted to feel something other than numb.

Big D settled between his legs. He opened the cap to the lube and squirted some into his hand.

Then Kurt lifted his legs to provide easier access and Big D was rubbing one finger over and into his hole. A second and third were added as Kurt got used to the intrusion.

Finally, he heard the condom rip open and a few seconds later Big D was pressed against hole.

"This is your last out."

"Just fuck me already. God."

Then Big D was pushing in. Kurt felt him move in little by little until finally he was completely inside.

The overwhelming feeling of completeness and rightness almost made Kurt cry, but he closed his eyes instead and forced himself to relax.

Dave rubbed a hand over his back as he shifted Kurt closer to him.

The slight movement of Dave's cock against his prostate made Kurt moan.

Big D was big enough to hit it everytime.

_Good Lord,_ thought Kurt,_ if I'm not careful I'm going to fall in love with him tonight._

Then Big D told him to open his eyes.

Kurt looked at him then and saw the massive raw energy exuding from Big D.

He was holding him up and himself in place so as not to hurt Kurt.

"Move."

Dave groaned then and starting thrusting. Shallow and slow at first, then picking up speed and snapping his hips forward he hit Kurt's prostate repeatedly.

Kurt realized he was hard again from just the consistent pressure on his prostate and he moaned louder.

"Ahhhh…"

"I got you, Kurt. You can come."

Kurt threw his head back and let go. For the second time in less than twenty minutes, he was in the throes of the best orgasm and sex he had ever had and it was with a relatively completely stranger. He felt himself tightening up reflexively as he came across his and Big D's stomach."

"Fuck, Kurt. You're so tight."

Then Big D started thrusting erratically and he knew he was close.

As he came he let out a low growl and said,

"Fuck, Fancy. I love you."

With that, Kurt's eyes flew open and he knew immediately who he was having sex with and why he seemed so familiar.

Big D was Dave Karofsky. His former bully from high school.

Big D pulled out threw the condom away and walked into the bedroom.

Kurt sat there in shock. Was he supposed to say something? Do something? He had never been in this situation before and the after effects of having mind-blowing sex with someone from your past is incredibly awkward.

He used some tissues to clean himself up, and started pulling his clothes on. He guess this was the part where he left Dave's and went back to John.

John. He just threw away a two-year relationship to fuck a stranger. No, not a stranger. Dave Karofsky.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Kurt felt like throwing up and crying.

As horrible as he felt for what he done to John, he felt relieved almost. He finally understood what passion was like. Yeah, it had come with Dave Karofsky, but he knew that what he and John had, while special, just wasn't going to cut it anymore.

So, Kurt finished dressing. He pulled his clothes on and walked out the door.

He stared back for a bit wishing that Dave had just told him who he was in the first place. He was extremely confused too. What happened next? Did he just go back to New York and pretend like he didn't just have the best sex of his life with Dave? Did he ignore the fact that Dave told him loved him? And how in the world did he miss the glaring sign that Dave had named his fucking gay club after him?

Kurt hailed a taxi and went back to the room.

John was lying in bed watching a movie when he got back.

Kurt greeted him and told him he was getting ready for bed.

Kurt jumped in the shower and tried to wash away all remnants of Dave. He wanted to tell John about this, but figured it would best to wait until they were back in New York.

Later that night he was trying to sleep when John turned to him and pulled him close.

He felt like pulling away. He felt disgusting after having slept with Dave and then immediately sharing a bed with John.

He felt like he was cheating on Dave, which was ridiculous, considering they weren't together and one night of passionate sex didn't change that.

Three weeks later, Kurt was preparing for a show when he got a text from Finn.

_Hey, Rachel and I are in the city for a long romantic weekend. You'll never guess who we ran into at the Guggenheim._

_Who? Barbra Streisand?_

_Haha. No. Rachel wishes though. Dave Karofsky. He's in town scouting new locations for a gay bar, and he told us he was going to see your play tonight. Just thought we'd give you a heads up._

_Thanks for that, Finn_

_Ur welcome. Also, Rachel said we 'd be there tonight too, so let's have dinner afterwards_

_Will do._

Kurt threw his phone on the dressing room table. What the fuck?

Dave Karofsky came to New York? To see him? Why was he there?

Kurt felt more nervous than he ever had before a show.

Kurt put on a huge smile though and went out to perform.

The entire first act he scoured the crowd looking for him, but didn't see him.

The second act he lost himself in the role and just performed.

At the end when the house lights came up, he saw him. In the corner near the back on the opera level.

He was giving a standing ovation like everyone else and smiling at Kurt like he was the most precious thing in the world.

Kurt felt his heart catch and then start racing.

He couldn't deny it. There was definitely something there.

After changing Kurt headed to the restaurant where Finn had made reservations.

He took a taxi to the pizza place and was led to the table.

Sitting at it were Finn, Rachel, and Dave Karofsky.

Dave stood up when Kurt approached and pulled his seat out for him.

Kurt blushed but accepted the gesture and sat down.

"It's good to see you again, Kurt."

"You too, Dave. Or should I call you Big D?"

"Dave is fine."

Rachel and Finn looked between the two of them confused.

"Oh, sorry guys. Blaine and I ran into Dave while we were in San Francisco last month for the gay pride parade. He owns a gay night club there."

"Oh, how wonderful, Dave! How's the business?"

"Well, being San Francisco and all, it's going very well. I'm actually here looking to expand. I already have plans in the work for one in Chicago as well. Trying to hit the big three."

"That is so cool. I never knew you had an interest in business."

"Well, when I realized I probably was never going to play hockey or football professionally, my dad and I sat down and determined what I was going to do with my life after college. And we both decided business would be a good fit. I'm good at math and problem solving and I like working with people."

"So anything else new in your life? Are you married? Any kids?"

"Well, I came out in college."

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm gay. "

"Wow. Kurt did you know that?"

"Yes, Rachel, I did. He told me in high school."

"Wow, you knew all the way back then? Is that why you were so mean?"

"Mostly yeah. I was a terrified teenage boy who just needed to know that it was okay to be who I was and to love who I loved."

"Well, I'm very glad you were able to discover that. You seem so much more calm now."

"Yeah, well five years of therapy and finally being okay with who I am has helped that."

Kurt sat there in silence and watched Dave interact with Finn and Rachel. It was bizarre to see them all having such an adult, civil conversation and to see Dave be so charming and polite. It was like a completely different person than he had known in high school. He had seen glimpses of Dave's true personality in high school, but they were fleeting and few. Now, it was that way all the time and Kurt realized he really liked this Dave.

Dinner ended and Kurt excused himself.

As he was getting ready to leave, Dave walked up behind him.

"I think we should probably talk about what happened in San Francisco."

"You think?"

"Do you know somewhere we can go talk?"

"We're not that far from Central Park. We can talk a walk."

"Okay."  
>One very awkward cab ride later, they were walking in the park.<p>

After a few minutes of silence, Dave finally started to talk.

"I should probably apologize."

"Yeah, you probably should."

"I should have told you who I was from the start and I'm sorry I didn't. I feel like I conned you into having sex with me and that's just wrong and I hate to think that I hurt or traumatized you in any way."

"First of all, Dave, I'm fine. Okay? You did not break or hurt me. I told you repeatedly I wanted to have sex with you. And I did. I don't think it would have mattered who you said you were. Second thing, why did you tell me I didn't know you when I asked you?"

"Because you don't know me, Kurt. Not really. You know the guy from high school and the bully jock who was terrified of who he was. I'm not that person anymore."

"And you thought that if you had told me you were Dave Karofsky, I would have turned around and left?"

"Yeah, or you would have left and gone back to your perfect boyfriend and I just wanted to spend more time with you."

"Third question, do you really love me?"

"What?"

"The night we had sex you told me you loved me."

"I may have strong feelings for you that could be love, but could be just like a lot."

"So you do have feelings for me?"

"Kurt, I have always had feelings for you. Why do you think I kissed you in high school?"

"Why did you name your nightclub after me?"

"You were the reason I ever took the chance and came out to someone. The first one was Azimio, who didn't give a shit one way or the other, the second was my parents who told me they loved me anyway. Once I realized it really wasn't the end of the world and that I could be who I was, just like you had shown me, well you've always been a bit of a hero to me."

"I'm your hero?"  
>"Well one of my heroes, yeah."<p>

"But, I'm just an ordinary guy." 

"Kurt, you are anything but ordinary. You are almost perfect with how unordinary you are."

"I can't believe that after all these years you and I are sitting in New York City having this conversation."

"Well, you think I would have believed that you would walk into my nightclub in San Francisco and hit on me?"

"To be fair I was sort of drunk."  
>"You were not that drunk, Kurt and you totally seduced me into having sex with you."<p>

"Speaking of sex, I really, really want to do that again, but I'm still with John and I can't cheat on him again."

"So, you decided that he was the one?"

"No, I just didn't know what was going on with you or really anything. I need to break it off with him before I do anything else."

"So, what does that mean?"

"Well give me your number and I'll text you when I'm done with John. Then I can come find you at your hotel, unless of course you don't want to have sex with me again."

"Kurt asking me if I want to have sex with you is like asking any guy that question. Of course I do."

Kurt laughed and leaned over and kissed Dave.

"I have no idea what we're doing or where this is going, but for the first time since I was twenty years old, I feel passion and I feel alive. Thank you."

Dave smiled and kissed him back. He grabbed Kurt's scarf and pulled him closer.

"I'll be waiting for you."

"Hey, I thought I was the one supposed to wait for you."

Dave gasped then as the realization hit him.

"You remember that conversation?"

"Of course I do. I remember a lot of things, Dave. That was the first time I realized how amazing you really could be and I was intrigued. I think we've both done enough waiting for one lifetime."

Kurt kissed him soundly again and headed back to his apartment that he shared with John.

He knew that he was going to have to break it to him that he was leaving, and that he in fact would have to leave, but he didn't care.

He had found what he was missing and nothing else mattered.

As he finished the conversation with a brokenhearted John, he headed down the stairs and out into the cool New York Evening just as he received a text,

_I know it's way too soon to say this, but I really do love you. Thank you for waiting.- Big D_

Kurt grinned, it had been worth the wait.


End file.
